In Dreaming
by Primrose Angel
Summary: A collection of Everlark one-shots from my submissions for Round Seven of Prompts in Panem: Everlark Dreamscape Week.
1. The Place Where I Love You

**A/N: So it's been almost a year since I last posted, and I'm back on this website after reading a LOT of "Your Lie In April" fics. To keep this account alive, I'm posting my submissions for the seventh round of PiP (Dreamscape Week from last year). This is extremely overdue, but better than nothing, right? ^_^' Forgive me.  
**

 **Upon rereading, these are pretty bad. You have been warned.**

 **Here goes...**

* * *

 _~ Day One: Cheeks ~_

 **The Place Where I Love You**

 _Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true…_

I wake up to a sense of lightness and warmth and contentment. Still in a state of semiconsciousness, I savour the carefree, relaxing, floating sensation that is rare and blissful and almost long-forgotten. The kind I'm left with after a pleasant dream, or a night in which I don't have to revisit the horrors from the past.

Today is going to be a good day.

It's always the little things that make a day good or bad. Like the gentle smile Peeta gives me when I make my way down to the kitchen, deeply inhaling the heavenly scent of the cheese buns in the oven. Or the little laugh he makes when one of Haymitch's wandering geese quacks at him through the open window. Or the chaste but sweet kiss he plants on my cheek when I sidle over to his side.

In this moment, in Peeta's house in the Victor Village, it almost feels as if everything is okay again. As if we can begin anew.

Here in District 12, a place where children were once chosen to be killed, a place which was once destroyed to ashes, even the concept of peace is long-forgotten.

But Peeta believes it will be okay. And if he thinks so, it might be. The boy with the bread has given me hope since that dandelion I plucked from the grass all those years ago.

Deep down, I know I had accepted my love for him much sooner than I had realised. Maybe as early as the Quarter Quell. Maybe even as far back as those nights in the cave.

Suddenly, an idea strikes me.

"I have something planned for you today," I whisper into Peeta's ear.

"Sounds amazing," he murmurs back.

After devouring the delicious cheese buns, I take Peeta to the lake for a picnic.

He hasn't been here before. I feel myself smiling slightly as I watch him sweep his gaze over the place, taking in and remembering every detail to put onto paper later.

"My father used to bring me here," I say quietly, lowering my gaze.

Today, however, the thought of my father is more reminiscent than sentimental. I can almost hear his laugh echoing through the woods, the mockingjays falling silent as his voice rings through the trees.

Forgetting everything else around me, I begin to sing. Ironically, the song that first comes to mind is The Hanging Tree. But today, for some reason, it doesn't bring back the demons it usually does. Today it brings back my father.

When I finish, the last note lingers in the air for a little while. Then, as the mockingjays begin to sing, Peeta turns to me.

"Your voice is still as beautiful as I remember," he says softly.

I can't ignore the gentle flutter in my stomach as he cups my cheek with one hand and tenderly lowers his lips to mine. I wrap both my arms around his neck. It feels so good, so perfect, so right, that I don't know how I will ever be able to let go.

It's in this moment that I realise everything can be okay again. I know it. Together, we can live again.

After, he whispers "you love me. Real or not real?"

 _Here is the place where I love you_.

I tell him, "real."


	2. One Last Time

_~ Day Two: Rats ~_

 **One Last Time**

Summary: When his wife is diagnosed with cancer, Peeta finds himself facing difficult times.

Warnings: Major character death.

* * *

"Mr Mellark…?"

Peeta looked up from his wife to the nurse at the door. It was a young, red-haired girl in a crisp white uniform with a face like a fox.

For the millionth time, he wished he wasn't here. More than anything, he wanted to be safe at home with his wife and children, watching the Saturday night family movie on TV with Chinese takeout or something.

But no. Willow and Rye were at Uncle Haymitch's and he was here with Katniss.

"Yes?" he sighed, trying to keep his voice as cheery as possible.

"I think you might like to see the results. Would you mind following me down to see the doctor?"

Some instinct told him there was nothing good about the results.

He prayed he was wrong.

Resigned to the worst, Peeta looked at his sleeping wife and nodded sombrely, getting up out of his chair and following the nurse out of the ward.

"I'm so sorry about your wife, Mr Mellark," said the nurse in a hushed voice, her steps echoing down the silent corridor. "We try our hardest with the cancer patients, but it's never foolproof. Usually it's a fifty-fifty chance. I hope the odds are in your favour this time."

Knowing she meant well, Peeta tried to say "thank you", but, not even being able to manage that in his current state, had to settle with a curt nod.

He was lead into another bright, clean room, where Dr Aurelius was staring at a monitor filled with graphs and lines which were completely meaningless to Peeta.

"Come in and take a seat, Mr Mellark," he said, his eyes not leaving the monitor screen.

Peeta did as he was told, occupying the only vacant seat in the room, his insides twisting. He'd always hated the sharp antiseptic smell and spotless but unwelcoming walls of hospitals. It wasn't helping his current state. He felt slightly nauseous, as if he was trapped in a nightmare he couldn't wake up from; as if he was being dragged down into a deep well which he couldn't escape from, no matter how hard he tried.

For a solid two minutes - during which Dr Aurelius did not look up from the monitor screen once - the room was completely succumbed in a strained silence apart from the occasional beep from the monitor.

When Dr Aurelius finally diverted his attention from the screen and looked Peeta in the eye, Peeta was finding it difficult to breathe.

"Well?" he croaked, his voice no louder than a whisper.

The doctor sighed heavily. "Mr Mellark … I'm so sorry."

It was as if those words had struck Peeta in the head. Suddenly his surroundings were hazy and he could not focus. Breathing seemed an impossible a feat as flying.

No. It couldn't be.

Peeta willed himself to keep it together.

"Your wife … Her heartbeat is slowing. At this rate she only has twelve more hours at most."

Everything seemed slow, fuzzy, dreamlike. For a split second, Peeta childly hoped that it was all a dream. That he would wake up from this horror in his own bed with his arm wrapped around his wife. _No, no, not real, not real_ , he tried telling himself.

But it didn't work. It was real.

Katniss was going to die.

His body shook violently with his sobs.

Hours later, Peeta was back by his wife's hospital bed, clutching onto both her hands and stroking her hair, the way she loved him to.

Katniss was awake this time, silent tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Take care of yourself and the kids," she said, her voice so weak it was almost inaudible.

"I will," he vowed, tears falling thick and fast into his shirt.

"I love you so much." Katniss' eyelids had fluttered shut and her voice was becoming even softer. "Stay with me?"

Peeta swallowed hard, choking back a sob. "Always. I love you."

For the last time, he crashed his lips down to hers, savouring the glorious sensation as much as he did the first time he kissed her.

He felt Katniss Everdeen-Mellark take her one last, shallow breath and felt her body fall limp under his, her cheeks wet, mingled with both their tears.

When he looked up at her beautiful face one last time, her expression was gentle, serene, as if she had found peace at last.


	3. Revenge

_~ Day Three: Explosions ~_

 **Revenge**

Summary: Peeta's memories of Katniss go a little awry in the Capitol … Hijacked Peeta in Mockingjay. Canon.

* * *

 _Katniss_. She's everywhere. I see her on the first day of school, as she staggers out in the rain, in the cave from our first Games. I watch her as she runs forward, screaming her sister's name, as she taps the spile into a tree, as panic takes over her whole body when she thinks she hears Prim's scream.

Every time I see her, she's just _right there_. I try to yell out to her, to touch her hand, to ask her what's going on. But it's all fruitless. I may as well be part of the air.

And then, completely out of the blue, the memories start changing. Suddenly, I don't recall seeing them before. Yet, there's a feeling of déjà vu, as if I'd watched a movie and every detail of it was pushed to the back of my mind, never revisited, until it was shown to me again.

Now I see Katniss in different scenarios. Actually – in the same scenarios, just from a different point of view. She steals bread from my family's bakery. She volunteers for her sister, not out of bravery and love, but out of jealousy. She blows up the Quarter Quell arena, killing everyone in it, and turns District 12 into ashes.

I lose track of time and become unable to distinguish what is real and what is not. Occasionally I would be aware of screaming, and several second later realise the sound is coming from me. But before I have time to pull myself back into reality, I fall back into a weird trance and watch _her_ kill my older brother or do something equally evil.

 _Evil_. When I finally come to my senses, that is the word which comes to mind. Because I finally see Katniss Everdeen with clear eyes. She isn't some gentle, sweet girl. She's wicked, selfish and has killed countless innocent people.

Evil.

I'm overcome with an anger I've never known before. This girl – no. This … this _mutt_ killed my family. Destroyed my home and the residents there. Wants to kill me. And she isn't going to stop.

I hate her. I hate her so much.

I must be the one to avenge my family. To avenge the innocent people she has mercilessly slaughtered, to stop her from murdering more.

I must be the one to kill Katniss Everdeen.

All of a sudden, everything turns black.

When I wake, I find myself in a clean, white room filled with bright light. Three unfamiliar faces come into focus.

The first thing I feel is utter confusion. Where am I? Who are these people?

It's only when they start reassuring me and muttering comforting words in my ear that I start becoming suspicious. Before I have time to take action though, I see another figure walking into the room. It takes me a few moments to register who she is.

 _Katniss_.

Warning lights flash in the back of my mind and fury sweeps through my veins like poison. How dare she walk in like this, looking so innocent after doing so many evil deeds? The look of ecstasy on her face angers me even more. So she's happy to be killing me, huh? Well, it's not going to be that easy. I need to kill her before she kills me. I will. I must.

Pushing away the three people by my bed, I leap from the bed and lock my fingers around her throat. Surprise and shock registers on her face.

Before I have the time to laugh, however, something comes into contact with the side of my head and everything turns black once more.


	4. You and I'll Be Safe and Sound

_~ Day Four: Howls ~_

 **You and I'll Be Safe and Sound**

Summary: Short snippets of Katniss and Peeta's life after the war. Pre-epilogue. Canon.

* * *

There isn't much someone can do when they've lost the will to live.

She certainly has.

Her father, blown to bits in a mining explosion.

Her sister, blasted to smithereens in the war, just as another tool to use, another piece in the games.

Her mother, suffering too much to return to life.

Peeta, mentally unstable and sometimes still wanting her dead.

Even her best friend is gone.

What is there left to live for?

She loses all motivation. She has finds no point in eating or drinking, and the only time she feels like climbing out of bed is to use the bathroom.

For the first time ever, she has lost the will to stay alive.

Sae is here, of course, occasionally being able to coax her into eating something, but mostly lets her keep to herself. And although she appreciates Sae's company and understands her good intentions, she has never felt so isolated and distant.

Never before has she wanted human company for comfort so much.

She hates herself for it, and scolds herself for being so naive and dependent, but she wants nothing more than for someone to hold her and whisper in her ear that everything will be okay.

But that's impossible.

There's no one left that she loves.

-XXX-

He forces himself out of bed every morning at the crack of dawn and bakes.

Each day, it's different. Fruit scones, butter croissants, Danish pastries, blueberry muffins, bacon and cheese rolls…

There's now an endless supply of ingredients at his request. Should he ever happen to need anything, simply dial a number and it will be delivered to him within two days, tops.

Then he paints. Again, every day it's different. Sometimes he just sloshes paint randomly onto the canvas, other days he paints what he can remember from the Games.

Keeping himself busy is the best way to avoid facing the solitude making his heart ache.

He misses his father. He longs for those warm, kind smiles, the feeling of comfort and the endless support his father willingly gave him. The memories of the cookies he was given after a beating made tears spring to his eyes.

But most of all, he misses Katniss.

The flashbacks keep coming. Sometimes he is able to control his thoughts before it gets really bad. Other times he spends hours in agony trying to sort out what is real and what is not.

He doesn't let himself visit her. There's no telling what he might do.

Besides, she doesn't want to see him anyway.

So he keeps to himself, baking and painting. Occasionally Haymitch would drop by with a bottle in hand and make himself comfortable in the couch.

"She misses you, boy," he would say every time, then head back home and, once in a while, remember to feed his geese.

And his heart would shatter all over again wishing it were true.

-XXX-

Abruptly, she knocks on Peeta's door twice before she has time to change her mind.

She got the idea a few days ago, inspired by her family's old plant book. For the first time in many weeks, she left the house and told Haymitch about it.

"What about the boy?" he said.

She saw the point in his words. There was no way it could be completed without Peeta, who she hadn't even seen - let alone talked to - in weeks.

The moment they finally meet again would be inevitable, anyway, and it would come sooner or later.

Better sooner than later.

So she stands outside his house in Victor's Village with trepidation. What would they even say to each other after all this time?

The door opens.

-XXX-

He watches her write Prim's entry next to the primrose he carefully watercolour painted last night.

There's a calm sort of concentration on her face as she describes the way Prim's face was alight with joy as Lady licked her on the cheek.

Suddenly, as he observes her, he knows things will be okay. Yes, they both have bad days when she can't get out of bed and he clutches his head in fear at the shiny memories. Yes, they both scream themselves awake at night after the nightmares. Yes, they are still broken.

But the broken pieces are also being fixed.

He knows that there is no going back, that no comforting voice will tell him the past never happened, that some cracks are beyond repair.

Still, something about the serene expression Katniss wears as she subconsciously smiles at the page tells him everything will be all right.

As the days slowly turn into weeks, the pages of the book become fuller.

The loneliness slowly dissipates. After a while, she finally gives in and moves in with him. During the day, she hunts. He bakes and paints. At night, they fall asleep wrapped around each other, chasing away the nightmares.

He even catches her singing on several occasions.

Over time, they find other ways to comfort each other. For the first time, it's completely out of free will. For the first time, there isn't a camera to be found.

On the bad days, when she wakes up with that dull ache in her chest and that tight, constricting feeling in her throat which make her refuse to get out of bed, his arms and lips are there to comfort her.

On the bad days, when he has his eyes squeezed tightly shut in fear and clutches to a chair for support, she rests her head on his shoulder and softly sings in his ear.

The night when she is overtaken by the hunger again; the night when she whispers "real", she realises she doesn't have to live in fear and loneliness anymore.

What's more, she realises she has regained the will to live.

Together, they learn to count on each other and find hope once more.

They know the past can and will never be completely erased, and old memories will resurface and haunt them for the rest of their lives.

But the little bits of happiness they find help them move on. Like Finnick and Annie's newborn son. Picnics by the lake. Haymitch coming for dinner every week.

Slowly, they learn to live again.


	5. We Come Back Every Time

_~ Day Six: Ashes ~_

 **We Come Back Every Time**

Summary: Katniss Everdeen's life becomes a wreck after she breaks up with her boyfriend. AU.

* * *

I hate myself so much. What the hell were you thinking, Katniss?

Oh, that's right, I wasn't.

I've basically spent the past month wallowing in a a mixture of regret, self pity, anger and sorrow, only getting out of bed for classes and work.

At least twice a day, my seventeen-year-old sister Prim kindly advises me to "get my lazy ass off that bed, forget everything and go do something productive like getting laid". If it was Saturday or Sunday, afterwards she would usually don a pair of Jimmy Choo heels, grab her Gucci handbag and apply liberal amounts of L'Oreal makeup before heading out to a date with Rory Hawthorne or to some posh restaurant with Rue and Posy.

Then, I would proceed to roll over in bed to fetch my kindle and put on a few mournful love songs.

Yep, life is beautiful.

"Katniss!" Prim pokes her head through my bedroom door. "I'm going out, okay?"

"Okay." I answer flatly.

"I might not be back till after twelve."

"Uh huh."

"When I get back I hope I don't see you here because you will be out."

"Mmhm."

"I'm serious, Kat. You need to get off your backside and have some fun."

"Yes ma'am."

She sighs audibly. "See you."

"Bye." I groan and bury my face in my pillow. A few moments later I hear the front door slam.

I pull the covers over my head and groan some more. Once upon a time - just a month ago, in fact - I did leave my bed and "have some fun". Because, believe it or not, back then I actually had a boyfriend.

Then, out of a moment of complete pig-headedness, I dumped him. And have not stopped obsessing over it since.

Even worse, it was because of something utterly trivial. One Saturday night, I was driving to Peeta's place for a night of pizza and soppy romance films (and something more later on, but that's beside the point).

I arrived a little early, but figured he wouldn't mind.

But when I pulled up next to his apartment complex, I saw him walking out of the building with a blonde girl in a skimpy dress.

I snapped.

I have never been good at dealing with anger rationally. If something ticks me off, I instinctively and instantly flare up. Which really didn't help with the situation.

The poor girl looked terrified when I jumped out of my car, slammed the door and started yelling obscenities at Peeta. I hardly listened to his plea, his explanation of how "Delly is just a friend!", broke up with him on the spot and drove home, fuming.

But of course, by the next morning I had cried buckets and was drowning in regret.

What I had done was beyond the definition of stupid. My hot head jumped to conclusions before I could look at things from the logical point of view. Peeta was sweet and trustworthy and loyal, and probably had a simple and reasonable explanation as to why a girl was at his house before me.

Well, I wouldn't know. I didn't even give him a chance to explain.

So, much too ashamed to even beg for a second chance, I've spent the past month moaning over my own idiocy, filled to the brim with regret.

It's probably the biggest mistake I have made in my entire miserable life.

-XXX-

On Sunday afternoon I drive to my shift at Sae's Diner under a grey sky and pouring rain. Neither of which does anything to improve my mood.

By six thirty, the restaurant is full and I practically have to run from table to table in the rush.

In my hurry, I don't notice the guy with the familiar blonde curls at Table 37.

"Lamb stew with wild rice?" I set down the plate on the table, still squinting at the order and trying to decipher Johanna's handwriting.

"Um, yeah," says a male voice that I know way too well."Hi, Katniss."

I look up from the piece of paper in my hand in alarm, only to find myself staring into a pair of sapphire blue eyes.

"P-Peeta…" I say, trying not to hyperventilate or blush too much. "Um, hey."

A thought suddenly crosses my mind. What is Peeta doing here, anyway? He lives a fair distance from this place, and would prefer some of the classier restaurants up north. He didn't come specially to see me, did he?

Hastily, I push the thought away.

"Katniss, I- I was wondering if I could have a quick word?"

Well. That answers that question.

"Uh… It's a pretty bad time," I respond weakly. "I mean, the restaurant is quite full…"

"I'll be quick," he promises. The hint of desperation in his voice stops me from going anywhere. "I know you probably hate me and all, and I know things didn't really end well between us, but, ah…"

He trails off awkwardly and I try to make myself breathe normally.

"…I kind of want to talk to you, so… if you don't mind, of course, will you be hap- I mean, would you be okay with going to dinner with me on Tuesday night?"

Holy crap. Is he asking me on a date?

"Ah, yeah, sure…" I say lamely.

His face breaks into a huge smile of relief that melts me heart. "Thank you so much, Katniss. I'll pick you up at seven?"

I can't manage anything but I curt nod and a quick "enjoy your meal" before practically sprinting from Table 37.

-XXX-

Prim smirks at me in amusement as I throw away a fifth set of clothes into the steadily increasing pile on my left.

It's six thirty and I've been here for at least twenty minutes, trying to decide what to wear.

"Come on, Kat. Listen to me and wear that orange dress," Prim says, gracefully crossing my room and taking a seat on my bed.

After another ten minutes or so of trying on different outfits and throwing them away, I give in and put on the dress my sister tells me to: a sleeveless, orange dress which flows down to just above my knee. I even let her do my hair and makeup and borrow a pair of her Jo Mercer heels.

For something I've done so many times before, I'm ridiculously nervous. Technically, this isn't even a date.

Still, when I see Peeta's car from my window, my heart practically leaps into my throat.

"Stop worrying," Prim says soothingly, smoothing down the back of my dress. "You look incredible."

"Thanks, little duck," I say with a small smile.

The doorbell sounds.

Before I can even move, Prim leaps up and sprints to get the door. By the time I make it to the living room, Peeta is already there, chatting good-naturedly with her.

"Here she is," my sister says happily, snd practically pushes me to the door. "Now get out here and have a good time."

"Call me if you need anything, okay?

She rolls her eyes. "Katniss, I'm seventeen. I think I'll be fine. Now go!"

And with that, she literally pushes Peeta and me through the door and slams it.

"Sorry about that," I tell him, praying my cheeks aren't as red as they feel.

Thankfully, he's chuckling, easing some of the tension in the air. "Don't worry about it. Prim is still as … ah … lively as I remember."

"By the way," he says, as we climb into his car. "You look gorgeous tonight."

Even though I'm no stranger to them, his compliment catches me by surprise. "Oh, um. Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself."

To my surprise, conversation flows easily and much of the tension is eased. It's as if nothing ever happened between us…

He takes us to the Mockingjay restaurant, and with a pang I realise that was where he took me for our first date.

Maybe that's why, when we walk in, I feel slightly nostalgic.

After the waiter - Marvel, I think his name is - takes our order (chicken in orange sauce for me, roast beef for him), I decided to get straight to the point.

"So," I clear my throat. "Why did you want to talk to me?"

I swear, by the way his eyes flit downwards, he's at least somewhat nervous.

It just fuels my curiosity.

"Katniss," he says, after a while, finally meeting my eyes. "I know we didn't really end well last time, but… I know you might not feel the same way, but I do really like you."

My jaw drops and a swooping sensation forms in my belly. So he doesn't hate me?

This is too good to be true…

"And," Peeta continues, his eyes fixed back on his hands. "I was thinking, maybe we could start clean? I mean, I know you probably don't want to," he adds, bitterness clouding his eyes. "But I promise Delly is just a friend and-"

I lean across the table and break him off with a kiss, sealing his lips with mine. I couldn't help it; it's been too long since I last did this and - holy hell - have I missed it.

He responds readily, cupping my cheek and swiping my bottom lip with his tongue.

Everything melts into a wonderful, delicious, blissful blur and I lose track of time.

When we finally break apart, however, I'm giddy and light-headed with euphoria and can't help the goofy grin on my face or the redness I'm sure is in my cheeks.

I think Prim will finally leave me alone from now on.

* * *

 **A/N: Welp. That's it. If you've made it this far, I congratulate you. Thank you for reading such a badly written collection of one-shots.**

 **It's been a while since I've written fanfiction, but I think I'll start afresh by attempting to write something for "Your Lie In April", because that series destroyed my heart into tiny pieces and somehow I don't think it's going to mend itself anytime soon.**

 **Thanks again. You're amazing. Stay amazing.**


End file.
